JEALOUSNESS
JEALOUSNESS is the opening theme of Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue. It is performed by Kenichi Suzumura, Kousuke Toriumi, and Tomoaki Maeno. The single was released on September 18th, 2013. Tracklist CD content: *JEALOUSNESS *INNOCENT BLUE *JEALOUSNESS (Karaoke with Tsubaki) *JEALOUSNESS (Karaoke with Azusa) *JEALOUSNESS (Karaoke with Natsume) *INNOCENT BLUE (Karaoke with Tsubaki) *INNOCENT BLUE (Karaoke with Azusa) *INNOCENT BLUE (Karaoke with Natsume) *JEALOUSNESS (Karaoke) *INNOCENT BLUE (Karaoke) Lyrics Brilliant Blue Introduction Kanji= それでも特別になりたい この胸でこじれた　激しい嫉妬が　夜にきしむ… こんな苦しい　想いをするなら ずっと一人　その方が　気楽だったさ キョーダイの思い出が　近すぎて衝突する 訳ありの　過去がほら　傷口をひらく どうして心配してくれる？ 家族だからなんて もし軽く言われたら　その意味…　「嫌だ！」 どうにか特別になりたい 朝も昼も夜も　禁断のいきどおりをまさぐる |-| Rōmaji = Sore demo tokubetsu ni nari tai Kono mune de koji reta hageshii shitto ga yoru ni kishimu… Konna kurushii omoi wo suru nara Zutto hitori sono hou ga kiraku datta sa Kyoudai no omoide ga chika sugite shoutotsu suru Wake ari no kako ga hora kizu guchi wo hiraku Doushite shinpai shite kureru? Kazoku dakara nante Moshi karuku iware tara sono imi… “Iyada!” Dou nika tokubetsu ni nari tai Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kindan no iki doori wo masaguru |-| English = Even so, I still want to be your special someone Agonized by a twisted, intense jealousy in my heart every night… If I knew that I was going to go through so much pain I would have stayed alone forever Our memories as siblings are too vivid, creating conflicts Things that happened in the past are opening up old wounds Why are you worried about me? “Because we’re family” If you can say that casually, it means… “No~!” I’ll do whatever it takes to be your special someone All day long, I’m struggling with a forbidden indignation Full Version Kanji= それでも特別になりたい この胸でこじれた　激しい嫉妬が　夜にきしむ… こんな苦しい　想いをするなら ずっと一人　その方が　気楽だったさ キョーダイの思い出が　近すぎて衝突する 訳ありの　過去がほら　傷口をひらく どうして心配してくれる？ 家族だからなんて もし軽く言われたら　その意味…　「嫌だ！」 どうにか特別になりたい 朝も昼も夜も　禁断のいきどおりをまさぐる 愛あっての　いさかいのような 本気の瞳に　ほんのちょっと　あまい涙 冷静でいることが　得意なはずだったのに どうなるか　わかったよ　キケンな恋して どうして希望を見せてくれる？ 優しいキミだから 兄弟みんなから好かれてる　その意味…　「あぁ！」 どうにか特別になりたい 月や星や夢が　きわどい物語を照らして どうして心配してくれる？ 希望を見せてくれる？ キミだってわかるでしょ　その意味…　「ねぇ？」 このまま特別になりたい 髪も肌も声もいいだろ この手だけにあずけて |-| Rōmaji = Sore demo tokubetsu ni nari tai Kono mune de koji reta hageshii shitto ga yoru ni kishimu… Konna kurushii omoi wo suru nara Zutto hitori sono hou ga kiraku datta sa Kyoudai no omoide ga chika sugite shoutotsu suru Wake ari no kako ga hora kizu guchi wo hiraku Doushite shinpai shite kureru? Kazoku dakara nante Moshi karuku iware tara sono imi… “Iyada!” Dou nika tokubetsu ni nari tai Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kindan no iki doori wo masaguru Ai atte no isakai no youna Honki no me ni hon no chotto amai namida Reisei de iru koto ga tokui na hazu datta noni Dou naru ka wakatta yo kiken na koi shite Doushite kibou wo misete kureru? Yasashii kimi dakara Minna kara sukare teru sono imi… “Ah~!” Dou nika tokubetsu ni nari tai Tsuki ya hoshi ya yume ga kiwadoi mono gatari wo tera shite Doushite shinpai shite kureru? Kibou wo misete kureru? Kimi datte wakaru desho sono imi… “Nee?” Kono mama tokubetsu ni nari tai Kami mo hada mo koe mo ii daro Kono te dake ni azukete |-| English = Even so, I still want to be your special someone Agonized by a twisted, intense jealousy in my heart every night… If I knew that I was going to go through so much pain I would have stayed alone forever Our memories as siblings are too vivid, creating conflicts Things that happened in the past are opening up old wounds Why are you worried about me? “Because we’re family” If you can say that casually, it means… “No~!” I’ll do whatever it takes to be your special someone All day long, I’m struggling with a forbidden indignation Like how we may quarrel because of love Your serious eyes are glistening softly, with a hint of tears I thought I was good at keeping calm, but now that I’ve fallen Into this dangerous love, I finally know what love does to me Why are you giving me a glimpse of hope? Because you’re so kind and gentle All my brothers love you, which means… “Ah~!” I’ll do whatever it takes to be your special someone As the moon, stars, and dreams light up this risky story Why are you worried about me? Or giving me a glimpse of hope? I’m sure you know what those things mean… “Right?” Please let me become your special someone Your hair, your skin, your voice, come on Leave them in my hands, and only mine Category:Music Category:Opening Songs